deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lex Luthor vs Rick Sanchez
8A63CB5E-4660-4249-9F70-ED65BE4D3E25.jpeg DESCRIPTION People like Steven hawking and Albert Einstein are real geniuses that existed however... there have been a handful of fictional ones today’s match will be pitting to fictional geniuses that have a fair share of enemies, INTERLUDE B: ever since the beginning of time they’re has been a number of geniuses fictional ones to Be exact some evil such as, Lex Luthor '' W: and some antiheroes like, Rick Sanchez 'B: it’s our job to anylize their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win in a death battle ' LEX LUTHOR Name: Alexander Joseph Luthor Height: ??? Weight:??? Age:??? War suit * super human strength, speed and durability * flight * force fields * flamethrowers * energy blades * kryptonite blasts * energy strikes * kryptonite Boulder * kryptonite bombs * kryptonite lasers * kryptonite axe 'B: ever since childhood Lex Luthor has been able to make and do all things evil and maniac ' W: Ok fast forward a couple decades later and he has a freakin' war suit that can take out Superman for god’s sake! 'B: he has shown impressive feats of strength against Superman like him being able to easily subdue him with his kryptonite weapons ' W: he also is particularly durable with his war suit tanking hits from Superman without unscathed 'B: he is also extremely fast with his war suit he can dodge quick strikes and lasers from Superman ' W: he is also extremely intelligent so he could outsmart lots his opponent '''B: however like any opponent he has his flaws such as being extremely arrogant and without his suit he can be easily killed RICK SANCHEZ Name: Rick Sanchez Height: ?? Weight:?? Age: 70 Weapons * Portal gun * laser guns * Sanchez ski shoes * gravity boots * space cruiser * freeze device * desintegration bombs * particle beam watch * axe * knife * combat mech * grapple gun * machine gun * cybernetic arm B: after 20 years of being gone he finally shows up at his daughter’s doorstep and has been taking his grandson, Morty on all kinds of adventures and crazy places ' W: he has an extremely high intellect that rivals Lex’s and possibly surpasses that ' B: he is extremely strong compared to a normal human being able to kill monsters with his fists which is at least above human peak level ' W: he is also especially durable since he can take lasers to the liver and still act like an ass not screaming at all '''B: he also has the speed out run multiple versions of himself ' W: although he has a fair share of weaknesses such as being extremely cocky which could get him killed he also can be easily apprehended by bigger and stronger opponents PRE-FIGHT 'B: alright the combatants are set it’s time to end this debate once and for all! W: IT’S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! It was a normal day in metropolis Superman was walking around the city as Clark Kent he was fine until the city was under siege by a deadly foe: Lex Luthor. He then spoke Lex: SUPERMAN TREMBLE BEFORE THE ALL MIGHTY LEX LUTHOR!! Superman: Not if I have anything to say about it! They then rushed at each other and began the fight Superman was about to prevail until PEW a kryptonite laser shot right through Superman’s head killing him his body collapsed as Luthor fired one more laser that incinerated Supes Lex: FINALLY I HAVE WON! SUPERMAN IS NOW NO LONGER He was gloating about his victory until a green portal opened up a old man with spiky blue hair walked out this man was none other than Rick Sanchez Rick: uh hey do you know your way out of this dimension Rick: No? I’ll just use my portal- He was cut off by Lex Lex: How dare you interrupt me? I just killed the greatest Super hero to live and now I shall kill you! Rick: HAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Lex had enough and fired a kryptonite laser that struck Rick’s portal Gun that did serious damage but not to the point of it being unfixable Rick: DAMNIT YOU DESTROYED MY PORTAL GUN! I’LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH INTERGALACTIC CUSTOMS DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW INCONVENIENT THAT’S GONNA BE!!!? Lex: you must die! Rick: Alright Bring it! FIGHT Rick went up to lex and pulled his laser gun out he put his finger on the trigger until Lex smacked him in the face stumbling him he took his gun again and opened fire Lex then fired some energy blasts that clashed with Rick’s laser’s making a pulse that disabled both blasts Rick then got his portal gun and ran over to Lex, Lex tried to put his fists up but before he could do anything a tentacle came out of the portal the tentacle grabbed Lex and threw him into a building Lex: it seems you are a more worthy opponent than Superman himself! But you stand no chance Rick: well Superman’s dead cause of his own stupidity, well not me! Lex: we shall see Lex then charged at Rick and fired some kryptonite lasers at Rick he barley dodged them but it was close Rick then got his gravity shoes and jumped on to a building he then ran on the building upside and got a disintegration bomb Rick: take this (burp) asswad! He then tossed the bomb down until it was blown up by a kryptonite laser Rick then rushed down the building and got his combat Knife Lex got his energy blade the two blades clashed with Lex overpowering Rick and knocking the knife out of his hand Lex swung his energy blade and managed to strike Rick in the side Rick: AGHHHHHHG! He let out a roar as he clutched on to his side he got his laser gun and fired Lex then jumped behind a tree and then jumped from cover and made a force field that took all of Rick’s lasers like child’s play Rick then got his particle beam watch this time when a laser hit the force field started to slowly disintegrate Lex was now vulnerable, Rick used this opportunity to attack Rick: go go, Sanchez ski shoes! He then grew skis under his original shoes and darted off at extreme speeds Rick then got his grapple gun and hooked onto the Lex Corp building and swung around he used his skis to flip kick Luthor in the face launching him backwards Rick then got his freeze device and ran up to Lex he managed to turn Lex in to a frozen block of ice he proceeded to punch Luthor knocking him out of the ice Lex: OK THAT TEARS IT Lex got one of his kryptonite bombs and threw it at Rick injuring him and knocking him back Lex then picked Rick up and slammed him to the ground he threw him into a window causing broken glass shards to slice him a few got stuck into Rick’s arm and the others were randomly scattered Rick: aww! Damnit! He shook the glass out of his body and portaled out with his portal gun and came back with his combat mech * stop music * (Cue ~ https://youtu.be/Jfoxsfhi-kk~ Rick: bring it! Lex: it seems you have warsuit too but it is no match for mine! Rick: let’s see! Lex fired some energy blasts while Rick fired some lasers from his mech both missed they then flew ant each other and started trading punches until Lex gained the upper hand by punching Rick in the jaw launching him back into a wall Lex fired a kryptonite blast that hit Rick in the chest knocking the armor of of Rick * Stop music * Rick fell on the ground Lex fired one more kryptonite laser that pierced Rick’s heart he coughed up some blood Lex then stood over him Lex: prepare to die peasant! Rick: can I just say one thing before I die? Lex nodded Rick: I survived getting shot in the liver you bastard Lex’s eyes then widened as Rick got his portal gun , made a portal and shoved Lex into the portal Rick then looked inside the portal and realized it was the blender dimension Lex roared In pain as he was shredded to little pieces '''K.O. K.O. Later that day the justice league was at Superman’s funeral but still happy about Lex’s death while back in demension c-137 Rick was watching interdeminsiol cable RESULTS B: oh damn! That’s brutal W: let’s look at why Rick won this B: first off while Lex May have killed Superman in the past it was only because of his weakness to kryptonite to Rick these are just normal weapons W: Rick is more advanced than Lex he is the man that mastered intersimensional travel Lex has never even come close to this ''' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018